virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Price
Rachel Kimberly Price is an investor, aspiring entrepreneur, owner of Venus Island, and daughter of a business magnate. History Rachel was born on the fourteenth of June, 1994 in Cowbridge, in the Vale of Glamorgan, Wales, as an only child. She was raised by her parents, Tony Price and Melissa Price, in an upper-middle class environment where she found herself spoilt and able to achieve almost anything that she desired. Excelling her way through school and college, especially in the subject of mathematics, Rachel initially hoped to graduate and follow in her father's footsteps in business; halfway through college, however, she realised that she wished instead to pursue a career of public speaking. After graduating from university with these plans, Rachel discovered that she would much rather use her skills in public speaking as a hobby or otherwise occasionally, rather than as a professional career. This prompted Rachel to enter a period of her life where she did not quite know what she desired from life, as her disinterest in a full-blown career in business remained. Being financially capable, independent, and intelligent, Rachel moved to London and took some time to set out her plans for what would eventually become Venus Island. The initial plan for Venus Island was to purchase a small tropical island somewhere in the world for her to live on, as she desired a change in environment from city blocks. Rachel quickly settled on a particular island in Hawaii, and, after foreseeing potential loneliness, adjusted her plans so that some friends of hers would be able to come with her. Rachel finalised these plans in 2014, and had the island purchased and built upon, ready for her use, by mid-2015. Rachel spent most of her childhood outdoors, partaking in activities and games with others and more often than not sharing her possessions selflessly with those less well-off. Her traits of leadership began to bloom early on, as by secondary school she was one of the most popular children in school, let alone her class. Naturally, this position led to her fair share of bullying, but the majority of individuals did not dare to do anything directly to her. Even those who did not interact with Rachel much if not at all were benefitted in some way by her, whether through exam and study assistance, supply and equipment sharing, or other manners. Physical Description Rachel is well-proportioned with a curvaceous figure, average-sized bust, and bright blue eyes. Her hair is a glowing golden blonde, and is most often tied up into a loose, updo-style ponytail; Rachel has been known to wear her hair down naturally on occasions, however. She has a small tattoo of a red rose with green stem on her abdomen, off-centre to the left below her belly button. She is not required to wear glasses, but she possesses a pair of grey half-frame reading glasses that she wears when working. Rachel almost always wears makeup in the form of candy red lipstick and black eyeliner; occasionally, a darker red lipstick is worn instead, and black eyeshadow is sometimes applied also. She suffers from what is known as "resting bitch face", and can appear to be annoyed or irritated when in fact expressionless. Similarly to individuals such as Emilia Clarke, Rachel has "expressive" eyebrows, most notably evidenced during active expressions such as laughing. When not actively engaged, uninterested, or bored, she will stand with her weight on one particular leg, with the other knee out forwards slightly. She will sometimes place a hand on her right hip to signify impatience or annoyance. Rachel has a fashionable, "smart casual" dress sense that is usually quite expensive. She most often wears tight-fitting clothing in either simple colours such as white, black, and navy, or bolder colours such as bright red and yellow. Rachel prefers one-piece swimsuits over bikinis, but has no problems with wearing a bikini; her swimsuits are more often than not coloured plainly with white, black, or navy. She also prefers trousers and shorts over skirts, and owns very few skirts. Rachel has a number of different styles of hanging earrings which she will wear on special occasions; outside of special occasions, silver ball earrings are commonly worn. Rachel claims to be inspired by the music video for Madonna's Vogue for her makeup routine, despite the music video being black-and-white and as a result difficult to judge the colour of Madonna's lipstick. However, Madonna wore a similar makeup routine with bright red lipstick during her Blond Ambition World Tour in 1990, which could have served as somewhat unrelated inspiration to Rachel later in her life. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Rachel values taking care of herself and her health, and always makes an effort to stick to a healthy diet and exercise regularly, when possible. She equally values her hygiene, and considers smelling bad to be a low-effort attempt at hygiene. She is rarely ill due to her strong immune system, and is always miserable when she is. Having a latex allergy, she suffers from skin inflammation upon coming into physical contact with balloons, rubber bands, rubber gloves, and other such products. She has a responsible sleep schedule, and very rarely does not retire to bed at 9:00PM to awake at 7:00AM. Although she is a relaxed person, she has good stamina and a high energy level. Her diet is varied, consisting of a semi-equal balance of healthy and unhealthy foods; she also likes to drink on special occasions and celebrations. Rachel has a good memory, and is able to remember small details that she consciously acknowledges. She speaks Welsh as well as English, although she rarely speaks Welsh of her own accord. Her accent used to be distinctly Welsh, but has faded over time to be a little more English-sounding. Rachel's voice is somewhat low-pitched, and she speaks gently and softly. She will whistle varying tunes or specific songs when she is idle, and especially when she is bored. Personality Rachel has a positive attitude to life and believes that nothing achieved without work and effort is ever worth it. This is why, despite adoring time to relax, she often only relaxes when she feels that she has earned the right to. She has a somewhat childish sense of humour, finding such things funny as breaking wind and sexual innuendos; she also likes slapstick comedy. It is not difficult to make her laugh most of the time. Rachel is an extroverted and somewhat creative person, and does not like to judge others. She tries always to be honest, although struggles to avoid lying in tough and difficult situations if she feels that it will end the situation quicker. She is full of love and kindness and is very socially intelligent, and is able to talk to others about their feelings with relative ease. She is a great leader, working well in a team and performing and judging fairly with those around her. She forgives others easily, although only if she is able to determine sincerity from them. Disciplined and self-controlled, she tries not to phrase her words when speaking about herself so that they may be taken as bragging. She is willing to take calculated risks when appropriate. She is very hopeful and optimistic, and is always grateful for her friends. Likes and Dislikes When not working, Rachel prefers to spend her time relaxing on the beach in the sun for as long as is justifiable; she will also occasionally walk around the island and make sure everyone is alright. While not keen on swimming, Rachel will not hesitate to take a refreshing dip in the pool if it means that she can join others. Venus Island is almost heaven for her, as she is at her most joyous and buoyant in the summer - on Venus Island, it is summer all year. While she would not want to wear them formally, Rachel's favourite colours are sunflower yellow and, secondly, a bright red; although the latter is only a favourite colour due to her adoration of red lipstick. She similarly adores anything chocolatey, although has to regulate this sweet tooth for fitness purposes. She will rarely pass up at least a small portion of chocolate dessert, especially gateaus or ice cream. She enjoys listening to a variety of pop music artists, although Madonna is by far her favourite. She also enjoys artists such as Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, and Lana Del Ray. Rachel does not watch much television, due to succeeding priorities such as work and the sun, but she will occasionally tune in to watch Love Island or The X-Factor. She also likes Disney movies, although not all, with her favourite (surprisingly) being Frozen. While Rachel struggles to find time to read, the first book in the Fifty Shades of Grey series is one of her guilty pleasures. Rachel is more of a dog person than a cat person, and would someday like to have a golden retriever as a pet. She also likes horses, thanks to having learnt to ride ponies as a child. She very much enjoys the Christmas season, primarily because of the festive atmosphere and joyful moods but also because it gives her an excuse to spoil all of her friends. Rachel's most prized possession, aside from her collection of red lipsticks, is a pair of blue tourmaline hanging gold earrings that was purchased for her by her father on her eighteenth birthday. The earrings are kept in a special padded box in her bedroom, and only worn alongside matching aquamarine blue nail polish on Rachel's birthday. Perhaps obviously, Rachel is very averse to cold temperatures, although cool temperatures are bearable. Despite the accompanying of cold temperatures with Christmas outside of Venus Island, Rachel was willing to put up with it if she layered herself with warm clothing. On the other side of the spectrum, sunburn never fails to put Rachel in a miersable mood; after two instances too many of getting burned, she now makes sure that she is lathered with protection before sunbathing. Conflict and arguments, especially in situations between or involving her friends, is uncomfortable for Rachel, and she will always try to put things right to the best of her ability to avoid feeling anxious about it. She likens her feelings to the relationship between parents and their children, and vice versa; children do not want to see their parents arguing, and parents will want to resolve arguments between their children. Relationships and Family Rachel is a very friendly person, and so has a wide variety of friends - of those that she is closest with, most are on Venus Island or were invited to Venus Island. The majority of her friends, however, were met through the internet and social media rather than from school, college, or real life. For instance, Rachel met Natalie through playing Habbo Hotel; conversely, Rachel met Stephanie through a visit to her local gym, and Helen, Kelly, and Anna from secondary school. While she may not like to admit that she has a best friend, her best friend is Harriet. Rachel is inherently averse to the idea of having enemies and holding grudges, and so there are very few individuals who dislike her - all of these people, however, have gone their own way in life, and so Rachel chooses not to dwell on trying to make amends. Rachel is close with her parents, and welcomes their influence on her life in most cases; while Rachel's parents disapproved of her plans and eventual reality of Venus Island, there is a mutual understanding and respect between the two parties that it is her choice. Rachel likes to also keep in contact with other family members when possible, including her uncle who actually encouraged her to go ahead with Venus Island. Social Life Rachel is a very sociable and extroverted person, and would happily spend the entire day surrounded by her friends if she did not have to work. She is a great listener with great patience, and will allow any one of her friends to spend as much time as they need ranting to her or getting something off of their chest. She is as good at discussing the feelings of others and other such serious topics as she is joking and gossiping in normal conversation. When the conversation turns awkward, Rachel will often attempt to reduce awkwardness by setting the conversation going again or, if preferable, bringing up a different topic and moving the conversation on. She does not like to judge others before getting to know them. This is a major reason why her friend group, especially on Venus Island, is so strong in diversity of character. She treats all manners of individual equally; from the "kawaii" and childish character of Rosalie to the darker and somewhat sinister character of Natalie. Rachel likes to associate herself with who she perceives to be good people; while she is a forgiving person, however, Rachel has been known to threaten others with being removed from the island in serious situations where the individual in question has done something severely wrong. Romantic Life Rachel is heterosexual, and somewhat susceptible to romance. She wants to, at some point during her life, marry and settle down, but chooses to focus on herself and her friends for the most part instead - at least for the time being. Due to her position in life, Rachel was never able to experience a proper relationship during school, despite a handful of crushes over the years. She did enter a relationship with a fellow student during college, but ended up breaking up with him after three months after discovering evidence of cheating. Rachel's ideal date is a candlelit dinner at an expensive restaurant, after which she is taken home by her date; due to having a lack of confidence in the reality of this idea, however, Rachel claims to prefer a simpler date involving being taken out to lunch. Rachel is a virgin, and so a part of her desires a date during the evening that ends up removing her virginity. Rachel is not sexually active, but is partial to autoeroticism. She is attracted to confident, hygienic men, and is particularly aroused from being touched or stroked. She is turned off by messiness and bad hygiene, shyness, and disrespect. She is sexually submissive, and so is greatly aroused by dominant men - she will occasionally entertain a rape fetish, although this is strictly imaginative and would have the opposite effect if it were to occur in real life. Behaviour Rachel is confrontational when angry, and is not above giving someone a piece of her mind should she feel like it. When sad, Rachel is tamer and prefers to be in caring company until she is cheered up. Conflict is uncomfortable for her, causing her some degree of anxiety and disconcertment. When facing danger, Rachel's leader instincts will kick in and her priority will be the safety and wellbeing of those around her before herself. Rachel struggles to handle rejection well in regards to passionate situations such as confessing romantic feelings, and will react, usually quite strongly, with sadness or anger. When fearful, Rachel remains brave and will do what she feels she must to defend or protect herself. She is not averse to change, but she will not welcome it unless she is the one implementing or helping to implement such change. In regards to loss, Rachel will react very strongly with sadness and depression; the closer she was to the lost individual, the greater the severity of her emotions will be. She is not averse to the topic of sex, and is comfortable discussing it. She will occasionally flirt playfully with her friends, and will always react positively towards flirting from the opposite sex. Rachel very much dislikes pain and being in pain, and will never fail to be miserable or moody whenever she sustains an injury or other impairment that causes her a decent amount of pain, such as sunburns or a headache. Despite being able to perform well under stress, Rachel would rather not be stressed as it can bring her considerable anxiety. Rachel is not susceptible to peer pressure, and tends to be quite stubborn when pressured to do something that she does not wish to do. When feeling guilty, Rachel is likely also quite anxious and disconcerted, and so will do all she can to make amends. When faced with having been wrong, Rachel will almost always maturely accept that she is wrong, conceding and apologising to all involved. Similarly, when faced with criticism, Rachel will respectfully and maturely tackle the criticism based not only on what she perceives to be the case, but also by stepping into the shoes of the opposing argument. Rachel enjoys being praised when she perceives herself to be deserving of praise, and is comforted with the knowledge that she is loved. If an individual dislikes her, Rachel will make as much of an effort as is justifiable to attempt to make amends or change the individual's mind within reason. Rachel will react strongly to humiliation, however, potentially lashing out in anger or self-defence. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Rachel is a level-headed person the majority of the time, but can be ruled by her emotions in extreme situations. She has a strong sense of morals that she sticks by, holding herself up to a certain standard in regards to her duty as a leader as well as a human. She can control herself well in times where she is under pressure to do so, but the majority of the time chooses instead to give her emotions somewhat of an outlet rather than keeping it all inside of her. In public, Rachel will present herself very politely and courteously; in private, she will lower her guard when surrounded by friends, becoming more relaxed with her etiquette and allowing more room for jest. However, Rachel sometimes merges the two standards of etiquette together when Harriet is concerned, as she likes to match Harriet's high standards of politeness and courteousness. This also applies, although to a lesser degree, to her interactions with Christina and Natalie. Rachel considers herself to be an agnostic atheist, and is not superstitious. Her zodiac sign is Gemini, but she is uninterested in astrology. Views and Opinions Rachel likes the idea of marriage, and looks forward to the day where she potentially gets married to a future partner. While not religious, Rachel still wishes to have children only after marriage, as the idea of being a single or uncommitted parent is not attractive to her. She is favourable towards sex, although does not want to have it without having formed an emotional bond with the individual beforehand - she considers hooking up and such things to be "trashy". Similarly, she awaits the day when she comes to face to face with "the one" for her, whoever that may be. Rachel describes herself politically as a classical liberal, and sits a little left of the centre; she is also accepting of homosexuality, transgenderism, and LGBT rights. While she herself is not religious or spiritual, she does not judge those who are, and even respects them for believing in something in life. At the same time as being fond of scientific advancements and technology, Rachel holds some concerns about a potential "AI uprising" in the near or far future. She considers drugs to be awful and is very much against legalisation of any drug; however, she likes to drink alcohol somewhat regularly, although she drinks responsibly. Rachel considers death to be a great tragedy the majority of the time, unless the deceased is a serial killer or someone equally as terrible. Her motto is: "Don't let the past affect your future." This quote reflects her optimism for the future, while also slightly referencing her sudden change in life direction after graduating from university. Rachel considers her biggest accomplishment to be, by far, Venus Island, as she has been able to not only spend a great deal of time with her friends and having fun with them, but she has also been able to help them all grow as individuals. Other minor accomplishments that she takes pride in include co-ordinating the surprise Grand Theft Auto V send-off with Stephanie for Madeleine, and, of course, graduating from university. Rachel is not without her failures, however; during a period of her school life where she let her fame among the students get to her head, she temporarily joined in with a group of students in bullying a less well-off boy. Despite realising her actions were wrong fairly quickly, the bullying from all students involved led to the boy being moved away to a different school. Rachel blames herself for this, and has never forgiven herself for it; her strong dislike for bullies and bullying originated from this period. Similarly, Rachel considers it a failure of hers that she is sometimes unable to regularly converse with her friends that are not on Venus Island, due to a busy schedule; nevertheless, she tries her best to do so. She is self-confident, and perceives herself to be a good person despite her somewhat troubled past. She believes that others also perceive her as a good person, although she is aware that some may hold judgements based on first impressions or the knowledge that she is wealthy. She is also confident in her own skin, and has no qualms with showing off, to an extent, her body. Despite her own achievements, Rachel is most proud of her friends and everything that they have achieved. Her biggest role models are Harriet in regards to etiquette and personality, and Natalie in regards to mental strength. Dreams and Talents Rachel's only current goal in life is to live a happy life while also helping others, and indeed her friends, to live a happy life also. Despite being quite an ambitious person, she is still unsure of what she truly wants to pursue as a career; she has weighed up the idea of potentially running Venus Island as a full-blown tropical island resort once all of her friends eventually move off of the island. While she is currently living in her dream location, she still finds herself yearning for her dream relationship. She hopes to one day figure out what she wants to do with her life career-wise, and put herself out there in the dating scene also. In the short-term, however, Rachel seeks only to keep Venus Island going for as long as she can. Rachel is a creative and intelligent person, and so has a number of different talents. Thanks to her hard work and dedication in mathematics, she is very good at handling money and finances, and knows how to spend wisely. An aspect of her great leadership comes from the quality of public speaking - she is often the one announcing things to the other islanders, and doing so in a professional and admirable manner. Rachel is also considerably skilled at applying makeup, which would be more immediately obvious if she did not wear the same combination almost all of the time. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Rachel's greatest fear is to live in poverty - specifically, the feeling of great dread that comes from such hopelessness and misfortune. She is also somewhat afraid of the dark, and so will try not to be outside at any point during the night; darkness inside, however, is more bearable for her so long as it is expected darkness, such as turning off the light before going to bed. Additionally, Rachel is terrified of gore, blood, and any other form of things that belong inside of the human body being visible from the outside. While pain will invoke mere negative emotions for her, injuries such as cuts and wounds or otherwise bloody injuries will cause her considerable fear and discomfort. Rachel's most prominent insecurity was in regards to her bodily hair. After a number of instances where she cut herself shaving, she decided to commit herself to laser hair removal treatment to remove all immediately obvious hair from her body; this included her legs, her arms and armpits, and her genitalia. She keeps this treatment a secret, having only had the confidence to reveal it to her parents. She chooses to keep it a secret both generally and from her friends because of an irrational fear of being judged for it. Another past insecurity of hers was wearing her reading glasses on Venus Island due to believing that she looked too much like a secretary with them on. This insecurity was faced one day after Rachel forgot to take them off as she visited the restaurant, leading to a compliment by Hannah that she looked "extra smart". Aside from the bullying incident in secondary school, Rachel's biggest regret in life is that she did not truly think about which direction she desired to take career-wise until after she had graduated university, instead having followed an impulse towards public speaking. Despite this regret, she claims that she would not want to go back and change things even if she could due to Venus Island potentially not having happened if so. Rachel also regrets her occasional moment of forgetfulness that end up leading to others feeling disappointed, herself wasting time, or sunburn. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters